Brotherly Love
by HiI'mJustyne
Summary: HikaruxKaoru yaoi lemon don't like don't read c:


**Justyne: Hey guys! c: So let me set you straight! **

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi (boy on boy), lemon (graphic sex), and twincest (kinda explains itself but twins that have... feelings for each other)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hikaru and Kaoru, nor do I own any of the Host Club, but if I did own them... -evil glare- **

**Justyne: So please enjoy this story!  
Hikaru: Who gets to top?  
Justyne: Hmm -thinking face- Hikaru  
Hikaru: Yes!  
Kaoru: ._.**

* * *

-Kaoru POV-

"Oi! Hikaru, whatcha listenin to?" I asked my twin, who, by the looks of it, didn't hear my question. "Ne, Hikaru-san!" I shouted across the room. Hikaru removed his ear bud and looked at me, raising one eyebrow. I felt my breath hitch, _how could one person be that beautiful_? I looked him up and down, his auburn hair fell perfectly in his face, and his hazel eyes looked perfect with the sun hitting them. _Do I look like this? No, I can't._

"H-Hikaru" He looked at me. "Yeah Kaoru?" He stood up and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" He rubbed my back, I felt my whole body heat up, I couldn't escape it. I looked at him, and he smiled. I felt his warm lips press against my own, I saw fireworks, it was like no other kiss I ever had.

-Author POV c:-

Hikaru ran his tongue over his twins lips, asking for entrance, which Kaoru granted. Two tongues danced with one another, hands roamed over bodies; shortly the kiss was broken, leaving the twins panting. "H-Hikaru…" Kaoru gasped out. "Hm?" "M-my body… It's so… hot…" Hikaru smiled. "I'll take care of it." He carried the auburn haired boy to the bed and laid him down. Hikaru removed the younger male's pants and stroked his growing erection through his boxers. "Ah! Mmh H-Hikaru!" Hikaru smiled and removed the boxers, he bent down and licked the tip of his brothers cock. "Hikaru! S-stop teasing!"

Hikaru ran his hands up his twin's chest and grabbed one of his hardened nipples and began to pinch and twist it, causing Kaoru to let out a deep moan. "I love hearing your noises, Kaoru" Hikaru purred. "S-shut up!" Hikaru smiled and placed his mouth over Kaoru's erection. He felt long fingers tangle into his hair and tug, he didn't mind though. He swirled his tongue around the shaft and deep throated his brother, sucking every once in a while. "H-Hikaru! I-I'm g-gonna cum!" Kaoru warned, but Hikaru didn't stop, he sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down faster. Kaoru arched his back before coming into the older twin's mouth.

Hikaru swallowed the load and wiped his mouth (which Kaoru thought was the sexiest thing ever) "Now, now, Kaoru." Hikaru began "It is my turn to have some fun" He smiled and reached over to the night stand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "This might be uncomfortable. But you have to relax." He poured the lube over his 3 fingers and wiggled one into the younger boy's virgin entrance. Kaoru's face distorted in discomfort, and Hikaru began moving the finger in and out, and soon he added the second. "Ah… H-Hikaru…" Kaoru silently moaned. Hikaru kissed his brother to distract him from the pain, and began scissoring his fingers, looking for the spot that would make Kaoru see stars. "Ahh!" Hikaru smiled _found it_. He added a third finger and began to abuse that spot in the boy. "Hikaru! Enough! Take me, now!" That was all the reassurance Hikaru needed, he lubed up his shaft and placed the boys legs around his waist.

"I'm going to put it in now…" Hikaru assured. Kaoru nodded. "Hurry." He smiled. Hikaru slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles and sheathed himself in all of the way. Hikaru looked up to see Kaoru's eyes shut closed and his mouth parted slightly. "M-move" Kaoru gasped. Hikaru's pace started out slow, but gradually got faster. "Ngh! Fuck… Hikaru… T-there, do it again." Hikaru grinned, realizing he hit his brothers prostate, he began to thrust hard, abusing that spot.

Hikaru began to pump his neglected member, "Hikaru! I'm coming!" Hikaru felt Kaoru clench around him and spill his seed on his hand and own chest. Hikaru got in a couple half hearted thrusts before coming deep into his twin. He pulled out and snuggled close with his brother. "That was amazing" Kaoru said after he caught his breath. "I know." Hikaru replied, before pulling the covers over himself, and Kaoru. "Now go to sleep" He kissed his twin lightly on the lips before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Justyne: Yay! How was it?**

**Kaoru: Someday I want to top -.-**

**Justyne: You're younger, you don't top -winks-**

**Kaoru: -sighs-**

**Justyne: -smiles- please leave a review! **


End file.
